


In Tori's Room

by PigSlay



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What "things" were in Tori's room that Jade was talking about in The Wood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tori's Room

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Victorious. I wrote this fic when I was about 16, but I still liked it so decided to re-post it here. :3

Jade snuck into Tori’s room through the window. She was a half hour early, so why not look around for a while?

 

She got in the window and into Tori’s closet. “Hmm… ironic.”

 

She looked around. “Wow, Tori, you need to get some better style options in here, girl.” Then she suddenly noticed something on the left corner of the wall.

 

Jade walked over towards it. It was a picture of her and Tori taped to the wall. “What?”

 

She decided to get out of Tori’s closet and explore the rest of her room.

 

“Woah, what?” She looked around. Pictures, pictures everywhere. Pictures of both of them, pictures of just her. Wow. “I… I need to sit down.”

 

She walked over to Tori’s bed. “Well, Tori, I guess this is the closest I’ll ever be to ‘coming out of the closet’ and being in your bed so…” She then noticed the pillow. It was one of those pillows where you insert a photo of someone into it. She flipped it over. “Probably a picture of her and her grandparents, the same ones who make all her clothes for her.” She chuckled, but then saw it was a picture of her as well. “What the heck? Why does Tori have all this…”

 

There was a desk in front of Tori’s bed. It included a diary and apparently a note to Beck. “Ugh. I knew that little… I knew it was too good to be true. Let’s see what she’s been saying to Beck.” Jade grabbed it quickly, expecting it to be a long, sappy letter about how much Tori loves Beck and is jealous of her, but was proven wrong.

 

**Dear Beck,**

**I know this is going to sound weird and totally out of nowhere, but… I love your girlfriend. I know it may seem weird considering we have hated each other from the start and I kind of “flirted” with you when I first saw you too, but it’s true. I can’t hide it anymore.**

**Signed, Tori**

“Woah,” Jade was totally caught off guard as she finished reading the letter and quickly threw it back on the desk. “Let’s… let’s see what this diary says. I bet it’s probably a bunch of sappy stuff about how much she loves her family…”

 

**Dear diary,**

**Remember me telling you about that girl named Jade? Remember how I said I hated her with all my guts? Yeah… I might’ve been lying about that one. You see, I think after ‘liking’ so many boys I’ve just been in denial. I’m in love with Jade. I hope Beck doesn’t suspect anything, because I don’t wanna cause any awkwardness, but it’s true. I, Tori, am in love with Jade.**

“…Oh my gosh.” Before Jade could do anything else though, she heard Beck talking about her downstairs.

 

_“Jade’s here.”_

Suddenly, she quickly closed Tori’s diary and got off her bed, going downstairs. _“I’m here.”_

_“How long have you been here?” Tori asked._

_“Half an hour.”_ Jade didn’t show it, but inside she was almost trembling, now knowing Tori’s true feelings for her.

 

_“Where were you?”_

_“In your room,” Jade admitted. No use trying to hide it. “You have a lot of_ things _in there.”_

_“But what-”_

_She left before Tori could ask any more questions._


End file.
